


charged with the making a lady of you

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [17]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Helen/James - engaged."  5 sentence AU meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	charged with the making a lady of you

James produces the lie for the customs agent questioning why Helen is traveling with a man who is neither her husband nor a relative. The agent is less displeased now that he knows Helen is traveling with her fiancee, but grumbles something in Turkish that Helen tries not to take offense at, stamps their papers and waves them through.

While James collects their luggage, Helen slips a ring from her right hand onto her left, a physical reminder to keep up the facade.

They leave the station and enter a brilliantly sunlit plaza, free of steam and pressing crowds, and James’ hand finds hers as they wait for a car. Helen leans a little closer and presses her lips against his cheek, smelling vanilla and books, and lets herself believe - just for a moment - that this isn’t a lie.


End file.
